


devilish breakfast

by FinalDestiny13



Series: if you're going through hell, keep on going [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Intense Kissing, Kissing, Soulmate AU, and a few other things, lucifer gets cockblocked by aaron herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise breakfast made by the Devil himself. </p><p>With an added kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devilish breakfast

Aaron woke up suddenly, eyes finding her clock to read that it was seven in the morning. She distantly wondered why she was awake as she had no nightmares for once. With a weary sigh, she threw off the covers and sat up, slightly shivering at the chill that swept her form as she exited the cocoon of warmth that was her bed, wearing only black shorts and a white tank top. She stretched once she stood before making her way towards her door to head to the kitchen. She paused before her door, hearing someone shuffle around in her kitchen and the smell of breakfast wafting through the crack of her door. Slightly terrified, she slowly pulled the door open, hiding behind it as she peeked over the edge to see the intruder. She only saw their back as they stood over her stove, wearing a black suit, clearly male.

"Lucifer?" she whispered curiously, not feeling threatened, causing the man to turn around. He greeted her with a charming grin, expression one of delight before returning his attention to whatever he was cooking, which smelt really delicious to be honest.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" he teased, unaware of the blush on her face at the remark. Aaron came out from behind her bedroom door, making her way towards him. She stood behind him awkwardly and unsure of herself, Lucifer sensing her presence and turning around once he finished whatever he was cooking. He eyed her up and down, quite pleased with what he saw, watching as Aaron fidgeted at his look, clearly embarrassed.

"Well good morning to you," he purred, setting his hands on her waist. She managed to stay calm despite wanting to jump at the contact, unused to such attention as she never let anyone get too close unless she was the one initiating it. "You can touch if you like dear. In fact, I encourage it," he stated with a grin seeing her hesitation.

Aaron lifted her hands, placing them on his chest, one palm over his heart where her marking was located on him before slowly sliding both hands up to rest them on his shoulders, something that Lucifer seemed to enjoy. "I think that I sensed you on some level," she began, brow furrowed in thought.

"Oh?"

She nodded, hands moving to clasp behind his neck. This was weird, that much she would admit, but it seemed comfortable. Perhaps it was the soulmate bond thing wanting to solidify itself? For that to happen they'd have to have sex and Aaron wasn't ready for that yet. After all, they had just met two nights ago.

"Usually I sleep until the afternoon," she shrugged, eyes locked on his own. She felt compelled to kiss him and something told her he would enjoy the action very much. So, with boldness she didn't know she even had, Aaron stood on the tips of her toes for height leverage as her hands tugged his head down to her level, Lucifer willingly following along, and pressed her lips against his own. She groaned when he forced his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch with his appendage. Made her wonder what else this tongue of his could do.

Aaron made a small noise of protest as Lucifer's hands slid down to grab her ass, squeezing before pushing her hips against his own causing both of them to moan in pleasure. She began to pull away, but not before biting his lip lightly causing him to groan and follow after her lips. Placing her fingers against them, Aaron opened her eyes which were glassy and lustful from the unexpected kiss she initiated. She let out a shaky breath as Lucifer took the slim digits into his mouth and sucked on them slowly, tongue prodding them curiously. She released another shaky breath as he pulled away, a wicked and slightly satisified grin on his face.

"Wow," she said breathlessly causing Lucifer to chuckle.

"That's only a sample my dear."

"Pretty intense sample Luce."

He didn't make any protest about the nickname, smiling instead. And oh man, what a smile on that handsome face. Shit. She was in deep and they barely knew each other. Were all soulmates like this or was it just because he was Lucifer? Something told her it was more than likely the latter.

"At least two dates mister," Aaron stated before they went any further.

He whined. "Two? Why not now or after the first date?"

She shook her head, lips pulling into an amused smile. "Sorry but I have standards and more self respect than just a quickie."

"Who said it would be quick? I'll have you know I have a lot of stamina in the bedroom. Or the kitchen. Anywhere is fine with me." He grinned, squeezing her ass again.

She laughed, hands grasping his own and pulled them off her rear. "I have no doubt about that. But as I said. Two dates at least." She paused, squeezing his hands. "Please?"

He sighed in mock defeat. "Oh fine, have it your own boring way Aaron Price."

She smiled, leaning up to peck his cheek earning a mild look of surprise. "Thank you. Now, what did you make if I may ask?"

He shrugged offhandedly. "Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon. Typical human breakfast. I do have to nourish myself while here you know."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the food as he moved aside for her to see. Aaron had not had a home cooked breakfast like this since she was six. She was half surprised he didn't make deviled eggs. She told him as such.

"Very funny."

She smiled as she went to the cupboard and grabbed plates for the both of them. She was sure she would enjoy this meal as her breakfast on the chances she woke at ass o' clock in the morning was usually toast and cereal.

How was she to know that breakfast with the devil himself would be so entertaining?


End file.
